Silly Crushes and Sappy Endings Akatsuki Style
by PR0MiSE08
Summary: So. This one clashes with my previous story ExBoyfriends and all their glory. Except it's the akatsuki. Yay. And each oneshot has a song inside of it. Soo Like it, love it, hate it, whatever, just enjoy it.:
1. dEidARAbL0NdiE

[a/n: Hello friends&&peers. So this story is called Us Against The World; And it's based on the song by Christina Milian. &&So far it clashes with my other story ExBoyfriends and all their Glory. Well Enjoy Kay? First one is DeidaraXOC. I don't own Naruto. Only my OC. Enjoy. :) Oh and each oneshot will have a different song!]

* * *

''Why do you insist on trying to get us together? We hate each other Jade!'' The brunette hissed at her blonde-haired friend. She currently pissed off at her best friend and the guy that she tried to hook her up with.

''That's a lie Aika!'' Jade protested. ''Everyone knows that you guys are perfect for eachother, you both LOVE art, and your both stubborn! For example you both deny that you guys love eachother!'' Aika stopped in her tracks and turned towards her friend, her ocean blue orbs glared at the blonde.

''Just do me a favor and leave me the hell alone right now Jade.'' She stated firmly. She turned back around and stormed off, the scene replaying in her mind over and over again. It was true, she was in denial in loving him but she would never admit that to herself. She was hurt, physically and emotionally. That picture that her eyes had witnessed had took an impact to her heart, a fatal shot to the wound.

She never noticed that she had been walking for an hour straight, and appeared at the beach. She slightly smiled as the thick scent of salt seawater invaded her nose, and the beautiful sight of the water lightly tumbling in waves, and the sun cascading down behind the horizon was breath taking to her. She walked down and took a seat in the soft sand, and took out her notebook. She began drawing the sunset, and the tumbling waves. But she never noticed that she accidently merged HIM into the picture. When she was done, she didn't even think to over analyze the drawing and just set it down. She never even noticed that she has been drawing HIM for the past few days. No matter how long she sat there in the sand gazing at the water, the scene kept replaying itself in her head.

_Earlier..._

_''Jade, where are we going?'' Aika asked her current best friend, as she dragged her to who knows where. The brunette was clearly confused until they appeared at the Pizza Parlour, and inside she noticed the group of boys at the table, and one of them was missing. _

_''We're going to YOUR blind date that I set up for you.'' Jade smiled at her brunette friend, while the brunette glared. ''Well it's not necessarily a blind date, the other guy knows about it, but he doesn't know its you..'' Jade trailed off._

_''If it's that blonde-haired..'' Aika trailed off her sentence as she realized they stopped walking in front of a table. And sure enough there was Deidara, making out with some random chick whom he probably didn't know. _

_''Ahem!'' Shouted Jade, and the couple broke apart. Deidara gazed up, and saw Jade and Aika whom he didn't expect to be his date. _

_''I knew it was to good to be true.'' Aika muttered and walked away, as Jade glared at the blonde in front of her._

_''Nice going idiot!'' She hissed. _

_''Why did you try to get us together? We don't like eachother.'' He reminded the girl in front of him. Jade looked behind her and noticed Aika was standing couple feet behind her. _

_''See I told you!'' Aika was clearly annoyed, as she pretended to be interested in her nails but was clearly hurt by witnessing the scene before her. ''Me and HIM don't like eachother, when will you see that?''_

_''That HIM has a name!'' Deidara interrupted. The duo used to be best friends, but some things change and happen and friendships break apart, and that's exactly what happened to their friendship. ''And besides I rather be a him then a raped freak.'' He sniggered. Aika froze at the words that just slipped out his mouth. In fact the whole place froze, at his words. That was a secret that Deidara knew, and even after they stopped becoming friends he still held her secret safe until this very moment. And in a second, Aika was running out the door and down the street. _

_Now.._

Loose tears began to lightly trail down her cheeks, as she quickly wiped them away and sniffled. She ran a hand through her brown curly locks, and sighed as she began to stand on her feet again. Trying to forget the past, her retched past that she was cursed with. She dusted the sand off her pants, and picked up her little drawing book. She walked upland and away from the beach, it was getting dark and she wasn't necessarily dressed for the night. She was dressed in white shorts, gold strappy sandals, and a brown and gold flannel with a brown tanktop underneath. She sighed as she walked past a bar, and noticed three drunk guys coming out from it. She walked faster to get some distance from the men, she could hear their drunken slurs, and laughter.

''Hey babe!'' Shouted one of the drunk men. She could slightly hear their footsteps walk faster. ''Yo! Beautiful!'' He shouted. Aika began to walk faster.

''Why don't you come back here sexy?'' Another shouted, her heartbeat was quickening as she began to work into a light jog. She broke out into a run, and they began to run after her. She wasn't far from the pizza parlour, but it was closed and dark inside. So she couldn't rn there for safetyy..

Meanwhilee..

Deidara was walking to his car, when he heard footsteps and a scream from a girl. The words that he had said only hours ago was replaying in his mind as he heard the scream fill his ears. He was feeling remorse, and regret from those words that he had let slip from his mouth, and nasty replays were in his mind from that fateful night. Another scream of HELP ME, was shouted out and it sounded like Aika. Scared, Deidara hopped in his car, and followed the plea for help, he came in contact with a running Aika with three men behind her. ''AIKA!'' He shouted, he opened the door, as she ran frantically intisde the car and locked it, while Deidara sped off, he didn't feel like fighting anybody that night.

* * *

The brunette was breathless, and tired her eyes shown fear and helpness as she sat in the front seat of her ex-best friends car. ''Are you okay?'' He finally spoke up, as he drove through traffic. All she could do was nod at the question, she was thankful for Deidara to be there, and yet she hated being in the same car as him at the same time. She held her black drawing book tightly to her chest, as she wiped away the straying tears. Deidara finally arrived at her house, and parked in front of it. It was silent, and awkward inside the vehicle.

''Umm, thanks.'' Aika spoke up, and exited out the car until a large hand encased itself around her wrist. She whipped her head around and met with the blue orb that belonged to the blonde before her. She was still slightly angry from earlier's incident.

''Aika, I'm sorry.'' Deidara muttered. Aika had no idea what to say, so she just exited out the car once again.

''Bye Deidara.'' She murmurered, and walked inside her house. Driving off, Deidara was still feeling a bit remorse for his actions and let a sigh slip from his mouth. While Aika, ran up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed it shut, not wanting to talk to anybody. She never noticed that she left her drawing book inside his car..

* * *

Walking to her closet, she pulled out a white hoodie, and black spandex. She changed into those clothes, and slipped on her black and white high knee socks, she opened up her window and could see the stars in the sky. She climbed from her window seal, and up on the roof where she lain down on her back and gaze up at the little dots of stars. A loud beep emitted from her pocket in her jacket, and she slipped out her cellular device, opening up the phone she noticed it was a text message from Jade.

**From: GreenEyes[Jade]**

**Ello LoveSong.  
Hey your name meaning reminds me of that Sara Bareilles Song..  
Love Song. :) **

Aika giggled at her friends little text message and hit reply on the phone, her thumbs began to reply to the text message.

**To: GreenEyes[Jade.]**

**Haha! Same here!  
And your name reminds me of..  
GREEN EYES. :))  
Haha! Double Smile. Beat that! **

**From: LoveSong[Aika]**

Aika sent the text message and smiled, even on times when she was mad at Jade, she could always find a reason for her not to be mad at her. Just for her silly expanse. But that was the reason why Aika and Jade were best friends, cause they were both silly and giggly, and always broke out a smile through the bad times. Aika's phone beeped again, and she opened it up to read the message.

**From: GreenEyes[Jade]**

**Well no duh!! It's a type of green dummy!  
Ahaa!! And noo that's not a double smile!  
That's a double chin! Lmao!! &&Now mine  
is going to have a TRIPLE CHIN! YAY!  
:))) -- It's fat! **

Aika burst out into laughter and dialed her best friends number, in one ring Jade answered the phone.

''Ello lovesong!'' Jade greeted from the otherline.

''Ello green eyes!'' Aika replied, just as cheery. ''What are you doing my friend?''

''Ehh listening to music, and trying to draw just as good as you.'' Her blonde-haired friend replied, Aika let out a giggle. Jade couldn't draw even if it saved her life, she absolutely sucked at drawing pictures.

''Aw! My poor buddy, well what are you listening to?'' The brunette questioned, while she jumped back inside her house through the window, while looking for her black book. She thought for sure she had threw it on her bed, or maybe it was her imagination. Then, she just froze. ''Oh no!!!'' Aika groaned into the phone.

''What? Are you okay?'' Jade interrupted.

''No! I'm not okay! Cause I lost my drawing book!'' Aika complained, she literally felt like crying. She didn't like anybody looking at her drawings, especially if it was an enemy or someone whom she didn't know. She was taught to never re-look over her art, so she never really paid attention to what she was drawing, and little did she know that every picture inside that book held a picture of a background, and yet it merged Deidara into the picture, which wasn't that hard to look for. She has had that book for years, and still used it, and even when her and Deidara were friends, she had a huge crush on him, and used to draw him all the time, and put I love you, somewhere in the picture. And if anybody ever found that book, she would literally die.

''Where'd you last have it?'' Jade asked. Aika pondered on the thought, she froze, and her skin was pale white.

''I think.. I accidently left it in Deidara's car.'' She gulped. ''It's a long story, don't ask, I'll tell you later.'' She automatically butt in before Jade could question anything. ''Ah fuck, I'm so screwed. I don't even know what's in that book! I just draw shit and I never really pay attention to them. Ahh!! Fucking drag me to hell!'' Aika cursed.

''Aw man.''

''I'm tired, I'm just going to go to bed right now or something. I'll talk to you laters..''She murmurered into the phone and closed it shut without a reply from Jade. Aika plopped on her bed, and sighed angrily for being so damn careless with her stuff. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting sleep take her from reality.

* * *

Meanwhile..

Deidara was just pulling in his driveway, when Aika was freaking out about her notebook. The blonde-haired man didn't even take notice to the book sittin in his front seat of his car. He let out a grumpy sigh, and put the car in park. He cut the engine off of the vehicle and just sat there in total darkness, sighing one more time, he grabbed what seemed to him to be his own notebook but instead grabbed Aika's. Not paying attention to his actions, he locked his car and walked up to the front door where Tobi greeted him with a huge hug. ''Tobi! If you don't get off of me this instant, I'll blow your head off!'' The blonde threatened to the masked man.

''Aw! Deidara-senpai! Your being mean!''Tobi whined, as Deidara pried his body off of him. The blonde-haired man walked up the stairs and to his bedroom where he slammed, and locked the door. He didn't want to be bothered by his so-called friends, he just wanted to be alone. He threw his notebook on the bed, while he took off his shirt and went into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, and washing his face, he grabbed the notebook and flopped on the bed. Opening the book to the first page, it read Aika's name. Deidara let a gasp slip from his mouth as he flipped through the pages of her book. Most of the pictures were of him and only him. He stopped at a certain page of him and Aika hugging and holding up the peace sign, and on the bottom it read Us Against The World. It reminded him of the song that she wrote.

''Fuck, I'm such a dense idiot.'' He cursed, as he continued flipping through the pages. Getting up from the bed, Deidara didn't even bother putting on a shirt, but just ran out the door and towards Aika's house.

While Deidara was running miles on end just to see Aika, the brunette was tossing and turning on the bed despretaley trying to get some kind of sleep. But she couldn't let herself fal asleep with Deidara on her mind. She pushed the covers off her body and slipped out the window again, and sat on the rooftop. ''Fuck. Who am I kidding, I love that kid.'' She mutters to herself. ''His perfect blonde hair, and that one little blue orb, and his masculine body, he's perfect. And yet he can never love me back.'' She whispers.

''You see that's where your wrong..'' Someone whispered in her ear, she felt the shivers run down her back and the strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She froze for just a fraction of a second. ''If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, I would have you. If we see the last day and they said we had to go to war, I'd be fighting with you.'' He whispered in her ear. The brunette turned around, and there stood Deidara breathless and shirtless. Sexy. Not holding back any longer, Aika wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight as he returned the embrace. ''I admit it, I love you.'' He mutters. Aika grins.

''I love you dos.'' She replied, and he placed a light kiss upon her lips. ''And you stole my notebook!'' She playfully hit him in the chest.

''Ouch! And no, you left it in the car when I dropped you off.'' He smirked. ''And that's how I found every single picture, and including that song you wrote. I never knew it was for me, until now.'' Aika gasped.

''You cheated.'' She murmurered.

''You weren't going to tell me anyways.'' He argued.

She shrugged. ''Yeah your right about that one.'' She smiled, and placed another kiss on his lips. ''By the way, nice shirt.'' She smirked again.

''I wore it just for you.'' He teased. She smiled, and held his hand while dragging him inside the house. Where she lost her virginity for the first time. :))

-FIN.


	2. PEiNSWiRLYEYES

[A/N: Elloo friends! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Well here's the second chapter && the song is Alienated by Keri Hilson. I don't own the song nor do I own Naruto. All I own is my OC Jade. :) Enjoy. :) Review ASAP!]

* * *

Here I am, sitting on top of my bed, looked aimlessly up at the ceiling and thinking about HIM. His orange hair, his swirled eyes, and those glinting piercings. We used to be friends, and now were barely aquaintances. And everytime I see him, I see her with him. Yes it hurts, but I don't let it show. I hide my feelings and that's what I'm known for. Shoot my best friend Aika doesn't even know that I like him. Not love, but like. I don't fall for boys that easily. He's so demanding, and yet it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen, I open my cellphone and check for any missed messages. None. It's summer and we haven't talked since last summer, he used to call me everyday, he used to text me everyday and I just ended up liking him. I can't get him out of my system, and the only time we talk is on the computer which is rare.

''Where did you go.. I'm searching for you..'' I whisper. I flip off the bed, and land safely on my feet with a light thud. ''Your the reason I don't change my number..'' I sing softly, while checking my hair in the mirror. I go into the closet, and change into skinny jeans, and red and black flannel with a red tanktop underneath. I grab my red vans, and my car keys and is out my apartment door. I push on the sunglasses on my face, and walk down the stairs toward my red SS Convertible Camaro. I start the engine, and drive off into the night. Few minutes later, I appear in front of the beach with a full moon shining down on the water. As I pull into an almost empty parkinglot, I notice a car that looks just like his. I shrug it off, and pull off my vans, and keep them in the car. I lock the car, and walk down to the sand, where I can feel the cold grain slipping in between my toes.

''Can't get you out of my system.'' I mutter.

''Who?'' A voice startles me out of my thoughts. I turn my head, and meet with his eyes, he's standing just a couple of feet from me.

''Oh.. No one.'' I murmer, but that song is still stuck in my head, and my heart is beating rapidly. I turn my gaze to my feet, and wiggle my toes in between the sand.

''Come on, tell me.'' He replies, he begins walking beside me, and we walk together on the shore and under the moonlight. It would be perfect if we were together. I shake my head no, and he bumps into me on purpose.

''I swear it's about no one, it's just a song that I wrote.'' I speak, and bump back into him playfully. Although, he didn't move not one inch it was quite amusing.

''You suck at lying Jade.'' He pushes me playfully, and then smirks. He comes closer towards me, and wraps his arms around my waist. I'm suddenly confused, and he picks me up abrubtly and running to the water. I'm screaming in total terror.

''Ah! Pein! Let me go!'' I squeal, while he's chuckling in amusement. I'm holding onto him for dear life.

''Not till you tell me what's on your mind..'' He trails off, still with that sexy smirk plastered upon his face. His swirled orbs piercing my green ones, I can't break away from his gaze.

''Never.'' I state, while slightly smiling, and holding on to dear life.

''Fine then, in we go.'' He smirks and dives into the freezing water. I wasn't ready for the impact, and inhales quite alot of salty water. When I resurface, I walk to the shore, and lay into the sand breathless. And still no Pein in sight. After a few minutes, the orange-haired man still hasn't shown up. Scared, I sit up still wet and sandy, and I see him no where in sight. ''Boo.'' He whispers in my ear and I scream startles. I turn around while he's chuckling and tackle him to the ground hitting him playfully. I land on top of him, and smile victorously which only lasts for two seconds before he turns us around and I'm on the bottom and him on top. I stick my bottom tongue out at him while we're laughing and fighting for dominance. He holds my wrists to the ground and is about two inches away from my face. We're both breathless, and he's gazing into my green orbs, and the laughter died down. He comes closer to my face, and I can feel his hot breath on my face. His orange hair is dripping and his piercings are glinted in the moonlight. He then closes his lips upon mine, and I despretaley kiss back while his arms encircle themselves around my waist, and my arms are around his neck. I can feel his cold lip piercings tickling my lips.

We roll around in the sand kissing, until I break apart and remembers his girlfriend. ''Wait!'' I gasp.

''What?'' He questions, we're both still breathless.

''What about your girlfriend?'' I ask, while gazing into his eyes which I can't pry myself from.

''What girlfriend?'' He asks obviously confused.

''That blue-haired chick!'' I remind him, he sighs and shakes his head.

''Konan isn't my girlfriend, she's an old childhood friend. Nothing more. I don't like her.'' He murmurers. I smile happily and attack him into another kiss. DAMN this day couldn't get any better. He breaks the kiss again and looks at me. ''So who was the song about?''

''You.'' I blush, he looks a bit confused and has no idea what I'm talking about. ''See, last summer we used to kick it everyday, and then we lost contact and yeah I just liked you alot, and I saw you alot with that Konan girl, and so on..'' I explain.

''Hm, that's a cute song.'' He compliments. I burst out laughing.

''Since when do you use the word cute?'' I tease, he rolls his eyes and shrugs. ''Aww, how adorable. Pein says the word cute.. Never in a million years did I think you were going to say that..'' I trail off.

''Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me..'' He smirks, I raise one eyebrow at him. ''Like I think you look sexy when you raise one eyebrow at me, I love your smile, your eyes and the way you talk. I like alot of things about you and there's other stuff you don't know about me that you need to find out on your own.'' He challenges me.

''Aww, that's sweet.'' I compliment him. ''Well I think you look super sexy when your piercings glint, and you look sexy when you tongue your lip piercing, I love your eyes I can look at them all day, and I love your hair in which I'm jealous of.'' I smile. He smirks. And leans down and kisses me, he then trails off and kisses down my neck. ''Aahh!'' I moan when he hits my sweet spot and I can feel his smirk upon my skin. He nips a bit hard, and I gasp as he licks it up and cleans the nip. He pulls away and smirks.

''Your mine.'' He pecks my lips.

''I wouldn't have it any other way.'' I smile.


	3. KiSAME FiSHFACE

[A/N: Ello Peers&&friends. So far I hope you have been enjoying my stories. &&I'm still not sure how I'm going to merge the two stories together.. So just hold on tight. But anyways.. The song I'm going to pick next is: Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato. I love this song soo muchh. And I don't own this sonq nor do I own Naruto only my OC. :)]

* * *

Her car was parked in the lot, and it was midnight sharp. He pulled up beside her purple 1967 Mustang, and put it in park. He could hear giggles and laughter from below, he locked his car and watched from the pier her and her crew. ''_So how did you get here under my skin? I swore that I'll never let you back in..'' _He heard her angelic singing voice, it must've been one of her friends that noticed him, cause she turned her head and looked up at him with those sweet hazel eyes. He froze, but still held the gaze. She frowned for just a bit, as he walked away walking to the end of the pier shedding his clothes along the way until he was just shirtless, and shoeless. He stood on the railing and jumped from the ledge, and landed in the water with a loud splash.

''Hey Kohana, wasn't that your ex-boyfriend Kisame watching us?'' Asked her friend Rai. The auburnette singer nodded her head and watched him dive into the water. Her heart beat was rapid as she rememered his black orbs watching her.

''Yeah, it was..'' Kohana trailed off and shrugged off the weird feeling that had encased itself around her emotions.

''Well anyways, we're tired. So.. We'll see you in the morning or something. And don't strain your voice too much tonight with that song, you have a gig tomorrow and the video shoot..'' Her red-headed friend Rai reminded her. Kohana nodded her head and smiled as she waved goodbye to her friends and crew members. She sat there on the rock, watching the fire die slowly, as her thoughts drifted off to him. Getting up, the auburnette walked along the shore of the water, letting the coldness soak her feet. She didn't mind.

_''I__ throw all your stuff away, and I clear you right out of my head. I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages._'' She sang softly, she snatched the berret that was on top of her hair off, and throw it off into the ground. She just remembered that he gave her that hat. She sighed and shook her head, and began walking up to her car. Kohana entered inside her 1967 Mustang, and noticed his blue car was parked next to hers. She shook her head and backed out the parking space, and drove home.

* * *

''Kohana! Wake up! You have a big day ahead of you!!'' Screamed Rai into the singer's ear. Kohana cringed at her friend's loud voice and groaned, as the covers were ripped off her body. The auburn girl groggily climbed out of bed and into the bathroom where the shower was already running for her. She stripped of her pajamas and into the hot streams of water. After her shower, she quickly curled her auburn locks, and walked out into her bedroom with a robe on. She scoffed at the clothes Rai picked out for her.

''Rai, this shirt is hideous. I have something else in mind..'' The singer giggled, as she threw the shirt at the pouting Rai. She slipped on her purple, black, and white button up shirt with a purple tank underneath. She pulled on the tight skinny jeans, and the black heels she's forced to wear. She also grabbed her purple pimp hat[A/N: It's not really a pimp hat.] and pulled it over her long hair, but letting the bang show. She pushed her white sunglasses on her face, and was out the door.

''Finally!! And you look fabulous, now let's go for the performance at the beach!'' Rai giggled, as she dragged her best friend by the arm into her Mustang. The girls pulled up to their destination and out to the beach stadium, where it was crowded with devoted fans. Kohana was nervous and excited for her performance and was shaking with anticipation. ''Your on in five, now be calm, smile and most importantly have fun!'' All Kohana could do was nod, and she inhaled a deep breath as her friend exited out the sidelines. She heard them call out her name, and she waved and smiled as the fans went crazy. She couldn't help but giggle as she touched all the hands in the front row. She held her breath when she caught site of him. But pulled off a fake smile, and nodded towards the band and the music started.

* * *

_''I throw all of your stuff away, then I clear you out of my head I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages I tell everyone we are through, cause I'm so much better without you. But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down, Everytime you come around!''_ She sang, her lyrics only meant to go out to him. Pouring her heart out into every word as she's dancing across the stage. _''So how do you get here under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in, should have known better in trying to let you go, Cause here we go, go, go again. Hard as I try, I know I can't quit Something about you is so addictive We're falling together; You'd think that by now I'd know cause here we go, go, go again.''_

She smiles, as the music plays and moves her head wildly about to the beat. _''You never know what you want, and you never say what you mean! But I start to go insane everytime that you look at me, you only hear half of what I say, and you're always showing up too late and I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use can't feel with or without you.'' _Rai sang the next verse, and played the guitar at the same time. The best friends were smiling at each other with each passing moment of the song.

_''So how do you get here under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in. Should have known better in trying to let you go, Cause here we go, go, go again. Hard as I try, I know I can't quit Something about you is so addictive We're falling together; You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again Again, and again and again and again and again.'' _The duo sang together. After the song, Kohana and Rai walked off the stage smiling and giggling. Both girls seperated to their dressing rooms, and Kohana sat in the chair, snapping the hat off her head and throwing it on the desk. She straightened out her messy hair and smiled when she saw his face with something behind his back.

''Hi.'' She greeted shyly, she stood up from her chair and gave the tall man a large hug.

''Hey..'' He smirked, as he pulled out a dozen roses. She gasped as she gently took the roses from his hand and sniffed them softly.

''Thank you.'' She thanked the blue man for his gift. The feelings began to rush silently to her, as she blushed a tinge of pink. ''I just don't get it, I tried everything..'' She trailed off.

''Like throwing all my stuff away, getting me out of your mind, and tearing me from your heart?'' He questioned, and she looked bewildered at the large man, but that quickly turned into a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her to his hard chest.

''You know me too well..'' She smirked. He grabbed her by the waist and carried her out the room. She squealed in surprised as he chuckled in her ear. He spun her body around and sat her down on the desk. Her breathing was already ragged from just that little ride.

''Your already out of breath, and we haven't even started kissing yet.'' He whispered in her ear, as he began to kiss down her earlobe. A soft moan emitted from her mouth, as he trailed down to the neck, and then up to the lips.

''Your lucky I love you like a fat kid loves chocolate cake.'' She murmurered. He smirked, and captured her lips again while he locked the door with his long ass foot. :)

* * *

[A/N: Lmao. Soo I don't like this one like I like the Pein onee. Buttt it's alright. I'll deal. :) bUHbYE.

* * *


	4. SASORi PiNOCHiO

[A/N: Elloo There!! ElMOO! Lol! Sorryy ihtt was veryy random! Buhtt anywayss friends&&peers I hope your so far enjoying the storiess..Causee yeahh I'm lookinqq fherr Ideas && crap so if you have anyy; don't be afraid to message a nigga! &&Yes I'm black so I can say that word! Muahaha! Kidding. Buht anywayss... The new song pic is... [Drumroll please. :)]... UnAppreciated by Cherish. Enjoy. :) BTW: I don't own song nor Naruto// Only my OC. :))]

* * *

''Rai! Ohhh Rai!!'' Sang my best friend Kohana, she pranced into my bedroom and plopped on my bed. I groaned in protest, and sighed as I turned to face her. ''What's wrong? Your bringing down my mood!''

''Ehh.. Nothing..'' I trailed off, as I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my flaming red hair. My auburnette best friend gave me that look, and rose one eyebrow at me. I shivered, and closed my eyes and sighed. ''Okay, fine. It's Sasori! Goddamnit! Fishface came to see you even after you losers broke up and here I am haven't seen mine in like two days! Goodness!'' I wailed my arms in frustration.

''HEY! Kisame is not a fishface, and we're not losers!'' Kohana protested, as I rolled my black orbs. I shrugged, and went over to my closet pulling out simple skinny jeans, Nikes, and a white t-shirt. I put my straight red hair up in a messy bun, and slipped on my white hoodie.

''Whatever, I need to escape from this hell hole.'' I muttered, and grabbed the keys to my motorcycle, and was out the door. I opened the door to our garage, and there sat my black Ducati motorcycle. I slipped on the helmet that sat on the seat, and sat down on the bike. I started the bike, and the engine roared to life. I smiled in appreciation, and sped my way out of the garage. I sped through traffic, just letting the harsh wind blow my hair back as I went faster. But like the idiot that I am, I didn't even pay attention to the red light and sped ahead. And the last thing I remember is headlights coming towards my way, and then I blacked out.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep....

I groaned in annoyance as that sound kept replaying through my ears giving me a headache. As I awoke, I felt sharp pain all over my body, and my eyes were blinded by white walls. ''Fuckkk..'' I cursed as I shielded my eyes.

''Rai!!'' Yelled a frantic voice, and I was encased in a hug. I noticed that auburn hair anywhere it was Kohana, and she had red puffy eyes.

''Ouch! Kohana!'' I groaned as she eased up. ''What the fuck happened?'' I asked, as I tried not to move so much. It hurt too much for me not to move.

''You were riding your bike, and then got hit by a truck. And the truck flew your body about forty yards backwards.'' She explained to me. I cringed at every word. Ouch. That sounded like it did hurt. That's when I noticed the flowers and balloons everywhere from friends. I gasped, and smiled at the surrounding gifts. ''Oh those are from the boys of the Akatsuki..'' She trailed off, but I noticed she didn't show a smile on her face, but instead sadness.

''Kohana.. What's wrong?'' I questioned her, she had a sad look on her face as her hazel eyes gazed at me.

''Rai..'' She started but what was interrupted when the crowd of boys entered inside my the room. I gasped when they all cheered and were extremely loud.

''Holy shit! Hey guys!'' I greeted as they each gave me a hug. Even Itachi.. But there was one hug missing, the most important hug to me. And he wasn't even there. The guys noticed my searching gaze and the room became utterly silent. ''Where's Sasori?'' I questioned. They avoided my gaze. ''He didn't come did he?''

''Rai.. un.'' Deidara spoke up. I was so angry, and hurt that I couldn't even utter a word. I just shook my head and let out a bittersweet chuckle. Should've saw this one coming. .

''No. It's okay, I don't want anybody's sympathy, that's his choice. He had me, and now he lost me.'' I muttered. I sat up in bed and cringed as I forcefully climbed out of tried to force me back onto it, but I pushed them away. I limped my way out of the door and through the halls. It was raining hard outside, and I could feel the wondering gazes on me, as I pushed my way through the streets. It hurt like hell, but all I wanted to do was see him. Was that too much to ask for? It had been two hours since I had been walking and finally appeared at the familiar house. My hair was sticking to my face, and my hospital gown was sticking to my body. I stormed inside the house, breathless, and obviously exhausted. My vision was hazy, but I continued to walk up the stairs and to his bedroom. Being the strong girl that I am, I punched his door open and glared.

''Rai.'' He nodded towards me.

''Is it too much to ask for you just to come see me? You didn't come to my performance, and now I had just got myself half killed by being run over by a large truck thrown forty fucking feet back and was out in the hospital for the past week! And yet you haven't seen me!'' I shouted. I was to the very point in breaking. ''And now here I am, walked ten miles in the pouring ran for the past two hours on a broken leg, and a broken arm and you can't even act like your happy to see me or anything? Fuck Sasori! What do I have to do to make it seem like you fucking care?'' It was utter silence. I shook my head in disappointment. ''Maybe I should try dying, would you care then?'' I spat, and limped out his room and towards the window at the end of the hallway. I stopped at a few feet before it, and began at a running start. I broke through the window and shattered the glass as I waited for the cold ground to come, but it never did.

I gasped when I felt chakra strings pull me towards the owner, and back up the house. He had an emotionless face on, as he made me walk towards him. ''I don't know if you really understood the part, when I told you that I'm a puppet Rai.'' He spoke. ''I can't feel any emotion, except for the urges and needs.'' He murmurered, he brought his hands around my waist bringing me closer. ''If I could, I would love you to the fullest extent..'' He whispered in my ear, and kissed me softly on the lips.

''I hate it when you use that puppet excuse on me..'' I trailed off. He smirked, and kissed me softly once again, making me feel his cold lips upon mine. Puppets and their damn excuses. I will never understand how love workss..


End file.
